


Ferris Wheel

by alianora



Series: Carnival [8]
Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can see things from the top of the Ferris Wheel you might otherwise miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

Girl was sniffling and crying and getting his good shirt all wet, but he weren't caring at all about the state of his shirt, for once.

He was focused on getting the both of them out of sight and onto the gorram Ferris Wheel before somebody started paying too much attention to them.

He tightened his grip around the girl who was clinging to him like a monkey and headed off with a determined expression.

Stupid rides was way too far apart.

He glared his way to the front of the line, getting some strange looks directed at the girl wrapped around him, but seeing as the couple in front of them were pretty much humping right there, he figured that nobody better say nothing to him.

Least both he and the girl still had all their clothes on.

He shouldered his way past the humping couple and nearly lost his balance climbing into the little car.

Girl hadn't let go, so he was having some trouble seeing where the steps was.

But, he settled down with her in his lap and started trying to pry her off of him so they could pull the bar down.

She weren't out and out sobbing no more, not near as hard as she had been, but she was still holding on tight and shaking something fierce. He did manage to get her shifted a little so they was at least both sitting on the bench, but she still had her arms wrapped 'round his neck and her face pressed into his chest.

He petted her hair a little, 'cause he had seen her brother do it and it seemed to work some. She let go her death grip of his neck and moved so she could hang on to his shirt collar with both hands.

It gave him a little more room, so he could stop contorting himself into knots trying to keep her sitting normal.

The ride jerked, and she jumped as it started moving proper.

Slowly, she rotated her face, keeping her head still pressed up under his chin. He figured she must've been looking at where they was, 'cause she even stopped sniffling for a second.

"Ferris wheel?"

Her voice weren't much more then a whisper, and he had to bend his head to hear it.

She adjusted her hands on his collar, one hand slipping down to rest on his chest. She picked nervously at one of his buttons. "He took her on the Ferris Wheel?"

He looked down to see her peeking up at him from his chest. Her eyes was all red and swollen, and her face was all wet.

"Figured I might as well," he answered, fishing in his pocket for anything he could use to wipe her face and coming up empty. "Heard it was a hell of a view from up here." He shifted her some so she could look out a mite easier.

She leaned a little farther, hooking one hand through the gap between buttons on his shirt so she could hang on to him. Her little fingers were cold against his chest. She tightened her other hand in his pants leg, right above his knee. She was hanging on like she was thinking he was gonna leave.

Which was plain dumb, 'cause he weren't about to jump straight off the ride or leave her alone again or nothing.

Hell, last time he left her alone, she ended up scared out of her wits and plastered against him so hard he could still feel the imprint of her face in his neck. He scowled. This shirt probably wasn't gonna be good for anything but the rag bin after tonight. It had cotton candy and girl tears all over it.

The girl glanced back at him, a timid smile on her face. "High in the air, like flying," she told him, her voice still wobbly. She shifted, letting go her hold on him to pluck at his shirt. "All wet," she whispered shyly. "She did not mean to ruin your shirt." She looked up at him with big anxious eyes. "Are you mad at her?"

She started wrapping his shirt 'round her hand, sneaking looks up at him through her hair.

She was gonna pop one of the buttons off, if she weren't careful. So he laid his hand over hers, gentle like, and she looked up at him in surprise, fluttering her hands against his stomach.

He left his hand over hers though, and he weren't sure why.

A little smile stole over her face, and she leaned against his shoulder. "Look," she whispered, looking out over the fair at the lights in the distance. "You can see all the way home."

END


End file.
